concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheap Trick Concerts 2000s
2000 01/29/00 Atlanta GA **cancelled??, due to ice/snow, pre-Superbowl** 03/10/00 Robinsonville, MS Sam's Town 03/11/00 Gadsden, AL Studio 231 03/13/00 New Orleans, LA House of Blues 03/14/00 Athens, GA 40 Watt Club 03/15/00 Macon, GA 03/17/00 St Petersburg, FL Jannus Landing 03/18/00 Orlando, FL Universal Studios 04/27/00 Amarillo, TX 04/29/00 Richardson, TX Richardson Wildflower Festival 05/12/00 Cleveland, OH Rock'n'Roll Hall of Fame 05/27/00 Charlotte, NC 06/30/00 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery 07/02/00 San Diego, CA Humphrey's 07/03/00 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay 07/06/00 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/07/00 Dayton, OH Courthouse Square 07/08/00 Hagerstown,MD Maryland Theater 07/10/00 Cleveland, OH Odeon Club 07/12/00 Madison, WI 07/14/00 Minneapolis, MN Hennepin Avenue Block Party 07/15/00 Chicago, IL 07/21/00 Pittsburgh, PA Light Amphitheater 07/26/00 Louisville, KY 07/28/00 West Bend, WI Washington County Fair 07/29/00 Maumee, OH Lucas County Fairgrounds 08/03/00 Boston, MA City Hall Plaza 08/05/00 Sturgis, SD Sturgis Bike Rally 08/07/00 Lincoln, NE 08/09/00 Denver, CO Ogden Theater 08/10/00 Colorado Springs, CO Colorado Music Hall 08/11/00 Santa Fe, NM Camel Rock Casino 08/14/00 Santa Cruz, CA The Catalyst 08/15/00 San Mateo, CA San Mateo County Fair 08/17/00 Eugene, OR Lane County Fair 08/18/00 Sacramento, CA Cal Expo @ California State Fair 08/22/00 Edmonton, AB Canada The Joint WEM 08/25/00 Vancouver, BC Canada 08/27/00 Mount Washington, WA 09/08/00 Lincolnshire, IL Cubby Bear North 09/09/00 Chillicothe, IL Three Sisters Park 09/14/00 Pomona,CA LA County Fair 09/15/00 Tulare, CA 09/22/00 Huntsville, AL Big Spring Park 09/24/00 Norwell, MA Joe Perry's (Aerosmith) 50th Birthday Party (2 sets) 10/01/00 Panama City, Panama Estadio Nacional 11/10/00 St Petersburg, FL Vinoy Park Ribfest 11/13/00 Fellsmere, FL 11/14/00 West Palm Beach, FL ?? 12/05/00 Chicago, IL 12/30/00 Mt Pleasant, MI Soaring Eagle Casino 12/31/00 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza *2001* 01/10/01 Verona, NY Turning Stone Casino 01/11/01 New York, NY Town Hall 01/12/01 New York, NY Irving Plaza 01/13/01 Philadelphia, PA Theatre of Living Arts 01/15/01 Boston, MA Paradise 01/16/01 Foxwoods, CT Foxwoods Casino 01/21/01 Washington, DC Club 9:30 01/22/01 Carborro, NC Cats Cradle 01/23/01 Atlanta, GA Roxy 01/26/01 Ybor City, FL **"Bud Bowl" - pre-Superbowl show** 02/17/01 Hallandale, FL Gulfstream Park 03/02/01 Sault Ste Marie, MI Kewadin Casino 03/03/01 Sault Ste Marie, MI Kewadin Casino 03/04/01 Green Bay, WI Oneida Casino 03/06/01 Minneapolis, MN First Avenue 03/09/01 Rockford, IL Coronado Theater **RN beard & goatee shaved before encore** 03/10/01 Milwaukee,WI Bradley Center **Milwaukee Admirals post-game concert** 03/11/01 Mt Clemens, MI Emerald Theatre 03/29/01 Osaka, Japan 03/30/01 Fukuoka, Japan 04/02/01 Nagoya, Japan Diamond Hall 04/03/01 Shizuoka, Japan Shimin Kaikan 04/04/01 Tokyo, Japan Akasaka Blitz 04/06/01 Tokyo, Japan Shibuya Kokaido 04/07/01 Yokohama, Japan Bay Hall 04/27/01 Kansas City, MO Beaumont Club 04/28/01 Sloan, IA Winna Vegas Casino 05/04/01 Louisville, KY Churchill Downs 05/05/01 Atlanta, GA Music Midtown 96 Rock Stage 05/06/01 Nashville, TN Nashville River Stages, Main Stage 05/10/01 Ft Wayne, IN Pierres 05/11/01 Cincinnati, OH Jammin' on Main 05/19/01 New York, NY Hammerstein Ballroom **"Joey Ramones 50th Birthday Memorial Bash"** 05/24/01 Indianapolis, IN WFBQ Carburetion Day Concert 05/25/01 Burgettstown, PA Pepsi Cola Roadhouse 05/26/01 Philadelphia, PA Jam on the River, Penn's Landing **cancelled due to rain** 05/31/01 Allentown, PA, Crocodile Rock 06/04/01 Berlin, Germany Columbia-Fritz 06/05/01 Stuttgart, Germany Longhorn 06/07/01 Munich, Germany Babylon 06/08/01 Hamburg, Germany Grunspan 06/09/01 Cologne, Germany Live Music Hall 06/11/01 London, England The Garage "Cheap Trick" album show 06/12/01 London, England The Garage "In Color" album show 06/13/01 London, England The Garage "Heaven Tonight" album show 06/15/01 Dublin, Ireland 99 Vicar Street 06/22/01 Bay City, MI Downtown Friendship Shell 06/23/01 Anderson, IN State Theatre 06/28/01 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 06/30/01 Muskegon, MI Heritage Park Landing Summer Celebration 07/01/01 Great Lakes, IL US Naval Training Center 07/03/01 Oklahoma City, OK Six Flags 07/04/01 St. Louis, MO Under the Arch Fair 07/06/01 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Centre 07/07/01 Selma, TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 07/08/01 Woodlands, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavillion 07/10/01 Scottsdale, AZ Cajun House 07/12/01 San Diego, CA Humphrey's 07/13/01 Santa Maria, CA Santa Barbara County Fair 07/14/01 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay Hotel Beach Stage 07/16/01 Santa Ana, CA Galaxy Club 07/17/01 Anaheim, CA House of Blues 07/19/01 Saratoga, CA Villa Montalvo 07/20/01 Merced, CA Merced County Fair 07/21/01 Central Point, OR Jackson County Fair 07/23/01 Portland, OR Roseland Theater 07/24/01 Seattle, WA The Showbox 07/25/01 Vancouver, BC Commodore 07/27/01 Caldwell, ID Canyon County Fair 07/28/01 Spokane, WA Playfair Rice Park 08/02/01 Detroit, MI MGM Grand 08/03/01 Oaklawn, IL Oaklawn Park Pavillion 08/07/01 Sandusky, OH Sandusky State Theatre 08/08/01 Columbus, OH Ohio State Fair 08/10/01 Boardman, OH Southern Park Mall 08/11/01 North Tonawanda, NY Majestic Theater 08/12/01 Syracuse, NY Turning Stone Casino (show moved from Vernon Downs) 08/17/01 Chicago, IL Navy Pier Grand Ballroom 08/20/01 Chicago, IL Double Door (unannounced show, setlist below) I-95 (instrumental), Give It Away, Matter of Time, Mondo Raga, Pop Drone, She's So Bad, My Obsession, Night of the World Special One, She's Alright, DECAF, Words Can Never Say, Blues, Sorry Boy, Scent of a Woman, Low Life in High Heels, (aka Mmm Mmm Song on CT 97 boots), The House is Rockin', Hot Love, Gonna Raise Hell 08/24/01 Memphis, TN Tom Lee Park 08/25/01 Weyauwega, WI Waupaca County Fair, Main Stage 08/29/01 St. Paul, MN Minnesota State Fair 08/31/01 Naperville, IL Rotary Hill Park **with Harmony Riley** 09/01/01 Hanover Park, IL Harvest Festival 2001 **with Harmony Riley** 09/02/01 Kansas City, MO Spiritfest 09/03/01 Denver, CO Taste of Colorado, Main Stage 09/05/01 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues 09/06/01 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues 09/07/01 San Diego, CA Street Scene, Main Stage *****THE FOLLOWING 10 SHOWS (in italics) WERE SCHEDULED BUT CANCELLED AFTER 09/11/2001***** 09/28/01 Norfolk, VA Nova Theater 09/29/01 Charlotte, NC Queen City Musicfest 10/01/01 Athens, GA Georgia Theater 10/02/01 Nashville, TN 328 Performance Hall 10/04/01 Winston-Salem, NC Ziggy's 10/05/01 Towson, MD Recher Theater 10/06/01 Philadelphia, PA Penns Landing 10/09/01 Vancouver, BC General Motors Place **opening for Aerosmith** 10/11/01 Calgary, AB Canada Pengrowth Saddledome **opening for Aerosmith** 10/13/01 Edmonton, AB Canada Skyreach Center **opening for Aerosmith** 12/29/01 Rockford, IL Coronado Theatre 12/30/01 Rockford, IL Coronado Theatre 12/31/01 Chicago, IL Ballroom, Navy Pier **with Poi Dog Pondering, Robert Bradleys Blackwater Surprise** *2002* 01/05/02 Denver, CO Pepsi Center **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/07/02 Salt Lake City, UT Delta Center **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/09/02 San Jose, CA Compaq Center **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/11/02 Las Vegas, NV The Joint **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/13/02 Los Angeles, CA Great Western Forum **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/15/02 Fresno, CA Selland Arena **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/17/02 San Diego, CA Sports Arena **Supporting Aerosmith** 01/24/02 Jacksonville, FL 01/25/02 St Petersburg, FL Jannus Landing 01/26/02 Hallandale, FL Gulfstream Park 01/28/02 Charleston, SC 01/29/02 Athens, GA 01/30/02 Nashville, TN 02/01/02 Robinsonville, MS 02/09/02 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics Ice Village **with Foo Fighters** 04/21/02 Camber Sands, England **Festival show** 04/22/02 Glasgow, Scotland The Garage 04/24/02 Manchester, England University 04/25/02 London, England University 04/26/02 Camber Sands, England **Festival show** 05/04/02 Memphis, TN 05/24/02 Mahnomen, MN Shooting Star Casino 05/25/02 Clear Lake, IA Surf Ballroom 05/26/02 DePere, WI Voyageur Park 05/31/02 Harris, MI Island Casino 06/01/02 Harris, MI Island Casino 06/09/02 Fairfax, VA Fairfax Govt Bldg grounds/"Celebrate Fairfax" Festival 06/10/02 Wilmington, DE Grand Opera House 06/12/02 Glen Allen, VA 06/15/02 Cincinatti, OH 06/28/02 Selma, TX 06/29/02 Woodlands, TX 07/04/02 Tucson, AZ Electric Park **with BTO, Foghat** 07/05/02 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay 07/07/02 San Diego, CA Humphreys 07/09/02 Los Angeles, CA House of Bluea 07/12/02 Agoura Hills, CA Canyon Club 07/13/02 Irvine, CA Verizon Amphitheatre **with Midnight Oil, John Waite** 07/14/02 Ventura, CA Ventura Theatre 08/03/02 Minnedosa, MB Canada 08/09/02 Columbus, OH 08/16/02 Milwaukee, WI Milwaukee Zoo **"Milwaukee Zoo a la Carte"** 08/17/02 St Paul, MN 08/24/02 Buffalo, NY 08/25/02 Syracuse, NY **free show, 2 sets, early & mid-evening** 08/28/02 Lancaster, CA 09/16/02 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheater **Supporting Aerosmith & Run DMC** 09/18/02 Clarkston, MI DTE Energy Music Theater **Supporting Aerosmith & Run DMC** 09/20/02 Cincinatti, OH Riverbend Music Center **Supporting Aerosmith & Run DMC** 09/22/02 Noblesville, IN Verizon Wireless Center **Supporting Aerosmith & Run DMC** 09/28/02 Kansas City, KS Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre 10/01/02 Anaheim, CA House of Blues 10/02/02 Anaheim, CA House of Blues 10/03/02 Fresno, CA **cancelled, RZ illness** 10/05/02 Coachella, CA **cancelled, RZ illness** 10/06/02 Bakersfield, CA **cancelled, RZ illness** 11/13/02 San Francisco, CA Bill Graham Civic Auditorium **Private show w/Journey, Oracle Appreciation Event** 12/27/02 Atlanta, GA 12/28/02 St Petersburg, FL Jannus Landing 12/29/02 Ft Lauderdale, FL Culture Room 12/31/02 Orlando, FL Universal Studios **cancelled due to heavy rain** 12/31/02 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Hotel **impromptu 2 song set just before midnight" *2003* 01/18/03 Temecula, CA 01/20/03 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall 01/21/03 San Francisco, CA Great American Music Hall 01/30/03 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Hotel **Rick & Robin, "Velvet Sessions at the Hard Rock"** 02/07/03 Kansas City, MO 02/08/03 Ardmore, OK 02/11/03 Austin, TX 02/12/03 Austin, TX 02/14/03 Laredo, TX 02/15/03 Fort Worth, TX 02/17/03 Bloomington, IN 02/18/03 Indianapolis, IN 02/20/03 St Louis, MO The Pageant 02/21/03 Robinsonville, MS 02/22/03 New Orleans, LA 03/06/03 Copenhagen, Denmark Amager Bio **cancelled** 03/07/03 Hamburg, Germany Schlachthoh **cancelled** 03/08/03 Berlin, Germany Columbia Fritz **cancelled** 03/10/03 Amsterdam, Holland Paradiso **cancelled** 03/11/03 Cologne, Germany Gloria **cancelled** 03/13/03 London, England Royal Albert Hall 03/28/03 Sequim, WA 7 Cedars Casino 03/29/03 Tacoma, WA Emerald Queen Casino 03/30/03 Vancouver, BC Canada Commodore 04/01/03 Eugene, OR 04/02/03 Portland, OR 04/04/03 Park City, UT 04/05/03 Boulder, CO 04/11/03 Rockford, IL Coronado Theatre **with Guided by Voices** 04/12/03 Chicago, IL The Vic Theatre **with Guided by Voices** 04/13/03 Detroit, MI State Theatre 04/15/03 Milwaukee, WI 04/17/03 Jim Thorpe, PA 04/18/03 Foxwoods, CT 04/19/03 Verona, NY 04/22/03 Albany, NY The Egg 04/24/03 New York, NYC Beacon Theatre 04/25/03 Red Bank, NJ Count Basie Theatre 04/29/03 Washington, DC Club 9:30 04/30/03 Glen Allen, VA Innsbrook Pavilion **with The Damnwells** 05/02/03 Las Vegas, NV House of Blues **"Guitarmageddon"** 05/24/03 Manhattan, KS 05/25/03 Little Rock, AR 06/06/03 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza 06/07/03 Stevens Point, WI Brewery Park 06/12/03 Altoona, IA Prairie Meadows Racetrack 06/13/03 Columbus, OH Allstate Plaza **cancelled due to rain** 06/14/03 Niles, OH 06/17/03 Burlington, IA 06/23/03 Fargo, ND 06/27/03 Morton, MN 06/28/03 Fargo, ND 06/30/03 Milwaukee, WI 07/01/03 Chicago, IL Apple store 07/04/03 Pennsauken, NJ Cooper River Park 07/11/03 Calgary, AB Canada 07/12/03 Craven, SK Canada 07/18/03 St Joseph, MI 07/19/03 Sarnia, ON Canada **with Foo Fighters** 07/20/03 Little Falls, NJ Yogi Berra Stadium 07/22/03 New York, NY Virgin Megastore **Special One CD launch** 07/24/03 Stillwater, MN 07/25/03 Jefferson, WI Jefferson County Fair 07/27/03 Winter Park, CO 08/01/03 Tokyo, Japan Hard Rock Cafe 08/02/03 Tokyo, Japan Chiba Stadium **Summersonic Festival Show** 08/02/03 Tokyo, Japan Tokyo Dome **Halftime show at NFL Tokyo game** 08/03/03 Osaka, Japan WTC grounds **Summersonic Festival Show** 08/04/03 Sendai, Japan Zepp Sendai 08/06/03 Sapporo, Japan Zepp Sapporo 08/23/03 Reno, NV Hilton Theatre 08/25/03 Seattle, WA EMP Sky Church **VH-1 taping** 08/28/03 Oshkosh, WI 08/29/03 Marshfield, WI 08/31/03 Rockford, IL 09/02/03 Atlanta, GA Tabernacle **supporting Cake"** 09/04/03 Washington DC 9:30 Club **supporting Cake"** 09/05/03 Philadelphia, PA The Electric Factory **supporting Cake"** 09/06/03 New York, NY Roseland **supporting Cake"** 09/07/03 Boston, MA Orpheum **supporting Cake"** 09/09/03 Columbus, OH PromoWest Pavilion **supporting Cake"** 09/10/03 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre **supporting Cake"** 09/11/03 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre **supporting Cake"** 09/12/03 ? Omaha, NE Creighton University **supporting Cake"** 09/13/03 Denver, CO Fillmore **supporting Cake"** 09/16/03 Seattle, WA Showbox **supporting Cake"** 09/17/03 Portland, OR Roseland **supporting Cake"** 09/19/03 San Francisco, CA Warfield **supporting Cake"** 09/21/03 Los Angeles, CA The Avalon **supporting Cake"** 09/25/03 Kelowna, BC Canada RG Arena 09/27/03 Yakima, WA Central Washington State Fair 09/30/03 Modesto, CA State Theatre 10/02/03 San Diego, CA Humphrey's **with Trash Daddy** 10/04/03 Irvine, CA Verizon Amphitheatre **with Journey, Yes, Foreigner, Eddie Money** 10/05/03 Bakersfield, CA County Fairgrounds 10/06/03 Fresno, CA Paul Paul Theatre, Fairgrounds 10/07/03 Redding, CA Win River Casino 11/04/03 Phoenix, AZ Nita's 11/06/03 Wichita, KS Orpheum Theatre 11/07/03 ? Oklahoma City, OK Bricktown Brewery **with Wayne Kramer** 11/08/03 Grand Prairie, TX NextStage 11/10/03 Beaumont, TX Dixie Dance Hall 11/11/03 New Orleans, LA House of Blues 11/13/03 Corpus Christi, TX Concrete Street 11/14/03 Houston, TX Verizon Wireless Theater **with Wayne Kramer** 11/15/03 Austin, TX Stubbs **with Wayne Kramer*** 11/17/03 Tulsa, OK Cain's Ballroom 11/20/03 Elkhart, IN Elco Theatre 11/21/03 Owensboro, KY Executive Inn Rivermont 12/10/03 New York, NY Webster Hall **Q104.3 radio station concert** 12/31/03 Orlando, FL Universal Studios Citywalk *2004* 01/02/04 West Palm Beach, FL Carefree Theatre 01/03/04 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 01/08/04 Detroit, MI Hard Rock Cafe **Grand Opening** 02/12/04 Sanford, FL Fort Mellon Park 02/14/04 Hallandale, FL Gulfstream Park 03/11/04 Lubbock, TX United Spirit Arena **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/13/04 El Paso, TX Don Haskins Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/15/04 Hidalgo, TX Dodge Arena, **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/17/04 Laredo, TX Entertainment Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/19/04 Little Rock, AR Alltel Arena **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/20/04 Memphis TN 03/21/04 Bossier City, LA CenturyTel Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/23/04 Tupelo, MS BanCorp South Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/25/04 Lafayette, LA Cajundome **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/27/04 Biloxi, MS Coast Coliseum **Supporting Aerosmith** 03/29/04 Pensacola, FL Civic Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/01/04 Tallahassee, FL Leon County Civic Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/03/04 Ft Lauderdale, FL Office Depot Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/04/04 Naples, FL 04/05/04 Orlando, FL TD Waterhouse Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/07/04 Columbia, SC Colonial Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/09/04 Atlanta, GA Phillips Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/10/04 Myrtle Beach, SC House of Blues 04/14/04 Philadelphia, PA Wachovia Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/15/04 Chester, WV 04/16/04 Dayton, OH Ervin J Nutter Center **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/18/04 Quebec City, QB Canada Colisee Pepsi **cancelled, Supporting Aerosmith** 04/20/04 Montreal, QB Canada Bell Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/22/04 Hamilton, ON Canada Copps Coliseum **Supporting Aerosmith** 04/23/04 Wabash, IN 04/24/04 Green Bay, WI Resch Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/04/04 Ames, IA Hilton Coliseum **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/06/04 Madison, WI Kohl Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/08/04 Peoria, IL Civic Centre Arena **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/10/04 Evansville, IN Roberts Stadium **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/12/04 Sioux City, IA Tyson IBP Events Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/14/04 Winnipeg, MB Canada Winnipeg Arena **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/16/04 Saskatoon, SK Canada Saskatchewan Place **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/18/04 Edmonton, AB Canada Rexall Place **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/20/04 Calgary, AB Canada Pengrowth Saddledome **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/22/04 Ridgefield, WA Clark County Amphitheater **Supporting Aerosmith** 05/23/04 Seattle, WA Showbox 05/24/04 Nampa, ID Idaho Center **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/02/04 Dallas, TX Smirnoff Music Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/04/04 Houston, TX CW Mitchell Pavilion **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/06/04 Birmingham, AL Oak Mountain Amphitheatre **cancelled, Supporting Aerosmith** 06/08/04 Indianapolis, IN Verizon Wireless Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/10/04 Buffalo, NY Darien Lake Six Flags PAC **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/12/04 Atlantic City, NJ Taj Mahal **cancelled, Supporting Aerosmith** 06/13/04 Washington, DC XM Satellite Radio Studio 06/14/04 Scranton, PA Montage Mountain Theatre **cancelled, Supporting Aerosmith** 06/15/04 New York, NY J&R Music World **instore signing, not gig** 06/16/04 Virginia Beach, VA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **cancelled, Supporting Aerosmith** 06/18/04 Pittsburgh, PA Post Gazette Pavilion **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/20/04 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Centre **cancelled, Supporting Aerosmith** 06/22/04 ? Long Island, NY Jones Beach Theatre **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/23/04 Verona, NY 06/24/04 Boston, MA Tweeter Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/26/04 Hershey, PA Hershey Park Stadium **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/28/04 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Centre **Supporting Aerosmith** 06/29/04 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest 07/03/04 Coburg, Germany **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/04/04 Montreux, Switzerland **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/06/04 Izola, Slovenia **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/08/04 Roeselare, Belgium Expohallen Schievelde **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/09/04 Weert, Holland **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/10/04 Lennestadt, Germany **cancelled, Festival show** 07/11/04 Leipzig, Germany **cancelled, Festival show** 07/13/04 Milan, Italy **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/14/04 Vicenza, Italy **cancelled, Festival show** 07/17/04 Madrid, Spain **Festival show with Deep Purple** 07/18/04 Lisbon, Portugal **cancelled, Festival show** 07/21/04 London, England Shepherds Bush Empire 08/04/04 Fords, NJ Vintage Vinyl **Album signing, 3 songs performed - California Man, Best Friend, IWYTWM** 08/05/04 Rye, NY 08/06/04 Clearfield, PA 08/07/04 Baltimore, MD 08/12/04 Louisville, KY 08/13/04 Chicago, IL Navy Pier 08/14/04 Oshkosh, WI Winnebago County Fair 09/02/04 Lincoln, NE 09/03/04 DuQuoin, IL Fairgrounds 09/04/04 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest **Summerfest Encore** 09/05/04 Harris, MI 09/10/04 Norwalk, CT 09/11/04 Ft Worth, TX 09/16/04 Sayreville, NJ Starland Ballroom 09/17/04 Atlantic City, NJ Atlantic City Hilton 09/18/04 New York, NY Roseland Ballroom **Rolling Stone, "50 Years of R'n'R" show** 09/23/04 El Cajon, CA Sycuan Casino 09/24/04 Long Beach, CA Vault 350 09/25/04 Long Beach, CA Vault 350 09/29/04 Agoura Hills, CA Canyon Club 09/30/04 Agoura Hills, CA Canyon Club **with Trash Daddy** 10/2/04 Tacoma, WA Emerald Queen Casino 10/23/04 San Juan, Puerto Rico 10/29/04 Edmonton, Canada 11/19/04 Cleveland, OH House of Blues 11/20/04 Chicago, IL House of Blues **Kerry Wood charity show** 12/29/04 Myrtle Beach, SC House of Blues 12/31/04 Orlando, FL Disneyworld **2 sets** *2005* 01/28/05 Kansas City, MO 02/06/05 Jacksonville, FL **Superbowl pre-game event** 02/18/05 Daytona Beach, FL 03/31/05 Santa Ynez, CA Chumash Casino 04/01/05 Las Vegas, NV Silverton Casino 04/02/05 Kelseyville, CA Konocti Resort 04/09/05 Long Beach, CA 04/23/05 Tucson, AZ 05/07/05 Ft Yates, ND Prairie Knights Casino 05/21/05 Richardson, TX 05/28/05 Niagara Falls, ON, Canada Fallsview Casino 05/29/05 Niagara Falls, ON, Canada Fallsview Casino 06/09/05 Nashville, TN Mercy Lounge Parking Lot **"Rusty's Last Call"** 06/10/05 Highland Park, IL Ravinia 06/11/05 Piercy, CA Redwood Run - Riverview Ranch 06/17/05 Chattanooga, TN Riverbend Festival 06/23/05 Green Bay, WI Oneida Casino 06/24/05 Fargo, ND Red River Valley Fair 06/25/05 Oklahoma City, OK Frontier City Six Flags 06/30/05 Tampa, FL Hard Rock Casino **"Rusty's Last Call"** 07/14/05 Walker, MN Moon Dance Jam Festival 07/16/05 Comstock, NE Comstock Rock Festival 07/17/05 Cadott, WI Rockfest 2005 07/19/05 Central Point, OR Jackson County Fair 07/20/05 Bensalem, PA Philadelphia Park Race Track **"Rusty's Last Call"** 07/21/05 Hershey Park, PA Hershey Park Parking Lot **"Rusty's Last Call"** 07/22/05 Fond du Lac, WI Fond Du Lac Fair 07/29/05 Grand Beach, MB, Canada GB Summerfest 08/05/05 Reno, NV Silver Legacy Casino 08/06/05 Reno, NV Silver Legacy Casino 08/11/05 West Allis, WI Wisconsin State Fair 08/13/05 Malone, NY Franklin County Fair 08/14/05 Springfield, IL Illinois State Fair **with REO Speedwagon** 08/18/05 Louisville, KY Kentucky State Fair 08/20/05 Cincinnati, OH US Bank Arena **with Alice Cooper** 08/22/05 Toronto, ON, Canada The Docks **with Alice Cooper** 08/23/05 Toronto, ON, Canada The Docks **this show didn't take place, with Alice Cooper** 08/25/05 Vienna, VA Wolf Trap **with Alice Cooper** 08/26/05 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park **with Alice Cooper** 08/28/05 Farmingville, NY Brookhaven Amphitheater **with Alice Cooper** 08/29/05 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center **with Alice Cooper** 08/30/05 Syracuse, NY NY State Fair **with Alice Cooper** 09/01/05 Rockford, IL On the Waterfront **with Alice Cooper** 09/02/05 Madison WI Alliant Energy Centre **with Alice Cooper** 09/04/05 Loveland, CO Thunder in the Rockies **with Alice Cooper** 09/05/05 Pueblo, CO Colorado State Fair **with Alice Cooper** 09/09/05 Grand Junction, CO Rock Jam **with Alice Cooper** 09/10/05 Albuquerque, NM New Mexico State Fair **with Alice Cooper** 09/14/05 Alpine, CA Viejas Concerts in the Park **with Alice Cooper** 09/16/05 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theater **with Alice Cooper** 10/02/05 Willow Grove, PA **free show** 10/06/05 Biloxi, MS Hard Rock Hotel **cancelled due to Hurricane Katrina damage** 10/08/05 Marksville, LA Paragon Casino **postponed** 10/23/05 Detroit, MI Palace of Auburn Hills **supporting Def Leppard** 10/24/05 Grand Rapids, MI Van Andel Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 10/26/05 Louisville, KY Louisville Gardens **supporting Def Leppard** 10/27/06 Columbus, OH Nationwide Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 10/30/05 San Antonio, TX Verizon Amphitheater **supporting Def Leppard** 11/01/05 Denver, CO Magness Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 11/02/05 Albuquerque, NM Tingley Coliseum **supporting Def Leppard** 12/10/05 Marksville, LA Paragon Casino 12/31/05 Las Vegas, NV Fremont Street *2006* 02/02/06 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 02/03/06 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 02/20/06 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues **R'n'Roll Fantasy Camp, w/Roger Daltrey** 02/21/06 Los Angeles, CA House of Blues 02/23/06 Cabazon, CA Key Club @ Morongo 03/02/06 Hollywood FL Hard Rock Live **supporting Aerosmith** 03/04/06 Pensacola, FL Civic Center **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/07/06 Lexington, KY Rupp Arena **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/09/06 Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Arena **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/11/06 Orlando, FL Orlando Harley Davidson **free show** 03/12/06 Hershey, PA Giant Centre **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/15/06 Wilkes Barre, PA Wachovia Centre **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/17/06 East Lansing, MI Jack Breslin Events Centre **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/19/06 Montreal, QB, Canada Bell Centre **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/21/06 London, ON, Canada John Labbatt Centre **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/23/06 Des Moines, IA Wells Fargo Arena **cancelled, Aerosmith illness** 03/24/06 Maplewood, MN Myth Nightclub 04/15/06 Tacoma, WA Emerald Queen Casino 04/21/06 Lincoln City, OR Chinook Winds Casino 04/22/06 Lincoln City, OR Chinook Winds Casino 04/24/06 Anaheim, CA 04/25/06 Anaheim, CA 04/28/06 Laughlin, NV Rio Vista Amphitheatre @ Harrahs 04/29/06 Valley Centre, CA 05/13/06 Indianapolis, IN 05/05/06 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay 06/02/06 St Petersburg, FL Vinoy Park **"Taste of Pinella's", free show** 06/05/06 Rockford, IL Paragon **no gig - "Rockford" CD Listening Party"** 06/17/06 Sheffield, England Sheffield Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 06/18/06 London, England Hammersmith Odeon **supporting Def Leppard** 06/25/06 Jersey City, NJ Liberty State Park 06/30/06 Atlantic City, NJ Borgota 07/01/06 Quebec City, QB, Canada 07/05/06 Interlochen, MI 07/07/06 Milwaukee, WI 07/14/06 Lansing, MI 07/21/06 Hammond, IN 07/22/06 St Louis, MO 07/26/06 Bala, ON, Canada The Kee in Bala **cancelled** 07/28/06 Toledo, OH 08/04/06 Darrington, WA Darrington Amphitheatre **cancelled** 08/05/06 Kelowna, BC, Canada The Bluff 08/07/06 Sturgis, SD 08/18/06 Beaver Dam, WI Dodge County Fair 08/26/06 Burnsville, MN Renegades Bar & Grill 09/02/06 Rockford, IL Davis Park **with Buddy Guy** 09/03/06 Highland Park, IL Ravinia 09/09/06 Muncie, IN 09/16/06 Cranford, NJ Music Fest at Nomahegan Park 09/23/06 Lakewood, NJ 10/06/06 Lake Havasu, NV 10/13/06 Tokyo, Japan Shibuya Kokeido 10/15/06 Nagoya, Japan Diamond Hall 10/16/06 Osaka, Japan IMP Hall 10/17/06 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza Hall 10/18/06 Narita, Japan Hard Rock Cafe 10/29/06 Hollywood, FL 11/02/06 Los Angeles, CA 11/09/06 Atlanta, GA 11/10/06 St Petersburg, FL 11/11/06 Orlando, FL 11/15/06 Philadelphia, PA Theatre of Living Arts 11/16/06 New York, NY 11/17/06 Boston, MA Avalon Club 12/31/06 Waikoloa, HI *2007* 01/19/07 Coquitlam, BC, Canada 01/20/07 Coquitlam, BC, Canada 01/27/07 St Charles, MO 02/08/07 Chicago, IL Chicago Auto Show 02/16/07 Dallas, TX 02/22/07 San Diego, CA 4th & B 02/23/07 Agoura Hills, CA Canyon Club 02/24/07 Indio, CA Fairgrounds 03/01/07 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 03/02/07 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 03/03/07 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 04/03/07 Augusta, GA 04/21/07 Miami, FL Dolphin Stadium 04/28/07 Lincoln, RI Twin River Event Center 05/04/07 Birmingham, AL **Crawfish Boil** 05/05/07 Jackson, MS 05/12/07 Foxwoods, CT 06/22/07 Sonoma, CA 06/23/07 Stateline, NV 06/29/07 Bossier City, LA 06/30/07 Norman, OK 07/06/07 Clinton, IA 07/07/07 Chicago, IL 07/08/07 Detroit, MI 07/12/07 Walker, MN 07/13/07 Beloit, WI 07/14/07 Seymour, WI 07/19/07 Biloxi, MS 07/20/07 Robinsonville, MS 07/21/07 Charlottetown, PEI Canada Blast at the Beach **supporting Aerosmith** 07/26/07 Belleville, ON, Canada 07/27/07 London, ON, Canada Harris Park **"Hawk Rocks The Park"" 07/28/07 North Lawrence, OH 08/01/07 Boston, MA **supporting Squeeze** 08/04/07 Baltimore, MD 08/10/07 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl **"Sgt Pepper at 40" show"** 08/11/07 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl **"Sgt Pepper at 40" show** 08/18/07 Sparta, WI **cancelled due to rain** 08/22/07 Kennewick, WA 08/24/07 Palmer, AK 09/01/07 Detroit, MI Belle Isle **Detroit Grand Prix** 09/02/07 Naperville, IL 09/15/07 Phoenix, AZ 09/16/07 San Dimas, CA Frank G Bonelli Park **Bikefest** 11/17/07 Tacoma, WA Emerald Queen Casino 11/18/07 Airway Heights, WA Northern Quest Casino 12/12/07 New York, NY Waldorf Astoria Hotel **Sgt Pepper show, Prostate Cancer benefit** 12/27/07 Las Vegas, NV **cancelled** 12/29/07 Santa Ana, CA Galaxy Club 12/30/07 Agoura Hills, CA Canyon Club 12/31/07 Agoura Hills, CA Canyon Club *2008* 01/03/08 Jackson, CA Rancheria Casino 01/05/08 Wendover, NV **cancelled due to bad weather** 03/28/08 Champaign, IL Assembly Hall, University of Illinois **with Joan Jett** 03/29/08 De Kalb, IL Convention Centre, NIU **with Joan Jett** 04/23/08 Tokyo, Japan Sony office **Press Conference & acoustic** 04/24/08 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan **"Budokan 30th Anniversary show** 05/07/08 Chicago, IL Hard Rock Cafe **Re-opening party** 06/28/08 Los Angeles, CA Hollywood Bowl, **"Sgt Pepper Revisited" show** 07/03/08 Peoria, IL Festival Park 07/04/08 Manistee, MI Little River Casino 07/05/08 Milwaukee, WI Summerfest (Classic Rock stage) **with The Zombies, U2Zoo** 07/09/08 Denver, CO Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/11/08 Salt Lake City, UT USANA Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/12/08 Lake Tahoe, NV Harvey's Lake Resort **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/15/08 San Diego, CA Coors Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/16/08 Irvine, CA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/18/08 Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay Arena **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/19/08 Tucson, AZ Casino Anselmo **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/22/08 Council Bluffs, IA Mid America Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/23/08 Oklahoma City, OK Zoo Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/25/08 San Antonio, TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/26/08 Houston, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/27/08 Dallas, TX Superpages.com Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/30/08 Tampa, FL Ford Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 07/31/08 West Palm Beach, FL Sound Advice Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/02/08 Charlotte, NC Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/03/08 Atlanta, GA Chastain Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/04/08 Atlanta, GA Chastain Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/06/08 Orange Beach, FL The Amphitheatre @ The Wharf **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/07/08 Nashville, TN Sommett Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/09/08 Birmingham, AL Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/10/08 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/12/08 Virginia Beach, VA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/14/08 Jones Beach, NY Nikon at Jones Beach **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/16/08 Scranton, PA Toyota Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/17/08 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Casino **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/19/08 Boston, MA Tweeter Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/21/08 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/23/08 Syracuse, NY New York State Fair **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/24/08 Saratoga, NY Saratoga PAC **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/26/08 Camden, NJ Susquehanna Bank Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/27/08 Washington DC Nissan Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/28/08 Hershey, PA Hersheypark Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 08/30/08 Bethel Woods, NY Center for the Arts **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/03/08 Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Theater **postponed, Journey illness** 09/05/08 Toronto, ON, Canada Molson Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/06/08 Cleveland, OH Blossom Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/07/08 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/09/08 Detroit, MI DTE Energy Music Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/10/08 Indianapolis, IN Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/12/08 Chicago, IL First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/13/08 St Louis, MO Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/16/08 Minneapolis, MN Target Center **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/19/08 Seattle, WA White River Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/21/08 Portland, OR Clark County Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/24/08 Concord, CA Sleep Train Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/26/08 Sacramento, CA Sleep Train Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/27/08 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/28/08 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 09/30/08 Los Angeles, CA Greek Theatre **supporting Journey & Heart** 10/03/08 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Wireless Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 10/04/08 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion **supporting Journey & Heart** 10/24/08 Deer Park, NY The Arches Music Festival **free show 10/31/08 Perth, Australia Members Equity Stadium **supporting Def Leppard** 11/02/08 Adelaide, Australia Adelaide Entertainment Centre **supporting Def Leppard** 11/03/08 Melbourne, Australia Rod Laver Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 11/05/08 Sydney, Australia Acer Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 11/06/08 Newcastle, Australia Newcastle Entertainment Centre **supporting Def Leppard** 11/08/08 Brisbane, Australia Brisbane Entertainment Centre **supporting Def Leppard** 11/10/08 Wollongong, Australia WIN Entertainment Centre **supporting Def Leppard** 11/11/08 Canberra, Australia AIS Arena **supporting Def Leppard** 11/21/08 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall, **"Sgt Pepper at 40" show** 12/10/08 Chicago, IL Vic Theater 12/11/08 Dubuque, IA Diamond Joe Casino 12/12/08 Elgin, IL Hemmens Cultural Centre 12/15/08 West Hollywood, CA House of Blues 12/16/08 West Hollywood, CA House of Blues 12/17/08 Anaheim, CA House of Blues 12/28/08 Orlando, FL Orange Ave **98.8 WMMO Downtown Concert series" 12/31/08 Bossier City, LA Horseshoe Casino *2009* 01/14/09 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 01/15/09 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 01/16/09 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 02/07/09 Atlantic City, NJ Harrah's Casino 04/04/09 Scottsdale, AZ Westworld Events Centre **Arizona Bike Week** 05/07/09 Dixon, CA Dixon May Fair 05/23/09 Norman, OK Riverwind Casino 05/24/09 Thackerville, OK Winstar Casino 06/23/09 Camden, NJ Susquehana Bank Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 06/25/09 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 06/26/09 Darien Center, NY Darien Lake Perf Arts Center **CT didn't play due to transportation problems; supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 06/28/09 Scranton, PA Toyota Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 06/30/09 Mansfield, MA Comcast Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/01/09 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/03/09 Saratoga Springs, NY Saratoga Perf Arts Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/04/09 Toronto, CAN Molson Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/07/09 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Theatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/08/09 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/10/09 Burgettstown, PA Post-Gazette Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/11/09 Virginia Beach, VA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/12/09 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/15/09 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/17/09 Tinley Park, IL 1st Midwest Bank Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/18/09 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/20/09 Maryland Heights, MO Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/21/09 Kansas City, MO Sprint Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/23/09 Noblesville, IN Verizon Wireless Music Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/24/09 Clarkston, MI DTE Energy Music Theatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 07/26/09 Tower, MN Fortune Bay Resort Casino **Bluesberry Jam** 07/27/09 Madison, WI Barrymore Theatre **Wheelfest"** 08/07/09 Raleigh, NC Time Warner Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/08/09 Charlotte, NC Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/10/09 Nashville, TN Sommet Center **postponed, due to Def Leppard bereavement** 08/11/09 Birmingham, AL Verizon Wireless Music Center **postponed, due to Def Leppard bereavement** 08/13/09 West Palm Beach, FL Cruzan Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/14/09 Tampa, FL Ford Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/15/09 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/18/09 New Orleans, LA New Orleans Arena **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/19/09 Houston, TX C Woods Mitchell Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/21/09 Dallas, TX Superpages.com Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/22/09 Tulsa, OK BOK Center **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/24/09 Englewood, CO Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/25/09 Salt Lake City, UT USANA Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/28/09 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/29/09 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Wireless Pavilion **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 08/30/09 Irvine, CA Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 09/02/09 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 09/03/09 Sacramento, CA Sleep Train Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 09/05/09 Las Vegas, NV MGM Grand Garden Arena **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 09/06/09 San Bernadino, CA San Manuel Amphitheatre **supporting Def Leppard & Poison** 09/13/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/14/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/15/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/17/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/18/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/19/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/21/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/22/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 09/23/09 Las Vegas, NV Hilton Hotel **"Sgt Pepper show** 11/07/09 Cleveland, OH Quicken Loans Arena **Scott Hamilton & friends" 11/18/09 Toronto, ONT, Canada Casino Rama **cancelled** 11/19/09 Windsor, ONT, Canada Caesars Windsor Coliseum **cancelled** 11/21/09 Atlantic City, NJ Trump Taj Mahal **cancelled, supporting Def Leppard & Manraze** 12/03/09 Nashville, TN Ryman Auditorium 12/09/09 Milwaukee, WI Potawatomi Casino 12/10/09 Rosemont, IL Allstate Arena **"Jack FM's Cheap Christmas Event" 12/12/09 Red Rock, OK Paradise Casino 12/27/09 Miami, FL Landshark Stadium **NFL pre-game**